Angel of Thor's Day
by Shadowess 88
Summary: While at the bar in New Mexico, Thor and Erik Selvig were drinking the night away. Thor can tolerate his alcohol better than Erik. A man appears. He looks distraught, wearing a tan trench coat and a ruffled suit underneath. Thor lends an ear and an offering of friendship. Thor, first film. Supernatural season 5, just before episode 17 '99 Problems'.


Angel of Thor's Day

Plot: While at the bar in New Mexico, Thor and Erik Selvig were drinking the night away. Thor, godly as he is even as a mortal, can tolerate the alcohol. A man appears by inhuman means and approaches the bar. He looks distraught, wearing a light-colour trench coat and a ruffled suit underneath, not too dissimilar to the SHIELD members. Thor, first film. Supernatural season 5, just before episode '99 Problems'.

Thor chuckled a the odd grumbling that came from Jane Foster's friend. The noble man had gotten him away from the strange agents of SHIELD. They essentially fled to the bar to start drinking away their troubles... and Thor felt his troubles weigh on him.

He was saddened that he was unworthy of Mjölnir as his Father told him so. But it truly only began to settle in his heart and mind when he could not lift up the hammer that was a part of him for so many years. And now... Loki, his dear brother, told him he could never return, even with the passing of his Father.

He lost his Father, his Mother, his Brother, his worthiness to Odin and the throne to Asgard. His old friends... he realized how foolish he was to place them in such danger on his own blind pride. He wished he had listened to Loki and stopped before he did such a foolish thing. Thor lifted his glass and drank the half-finished weak beer. He did not deserve to wield Mjölnir.

A man appeared in the bar. Thor furrowed his brow, as he did notice him enter through the door. He just... appeared. He was a smaller man, young in appearance, but he also seemed distraught. There was a faint shimmer- distortion behind the man as well. For a man in a tan coat, dark trousers, and white shirt, he certainly did not seem the same as Midgardian Erik.

"My friend, you seem as distraught as I was merely a few hours ago." Thor spoke up, catching the man's attention.

The man's blue eyes seemed to be just as piercing as his own as the man stepped towards him. He sat down on the stool beside Thor, his shoulders slack.

"Barkeep, another round, please." Thor asked. The barkeep had seemingly not noticed the faint shimmer around the man, placing fresh poured beers and two shot glasses of tequila in front of the two men.

"Thank you. I do not understand... why are you here?" the rough gravely voice of the man asked, as though he seemed to understand better than Jane and her companions.

"I was exiled here by my own arrogance... I am unworthy to wield Mjölnir, and I cannot return home." Thor poured the tequila in the beer and motioned the man to do the same. "I will accept my fate..." he took a drink and saw the man do the same. "Share your troubles with me, friend. I will cast no judgement upon you."

"My..." he started with a cough, unused to the drink. "Brothers and sisters wish to bring about war... I do not. I was seeking Our Father and have learnt that He does not wish to be found." He stared down at the liquid in his glass. "He could stop the fighting amongst my brothers but will not."

"All Fathers are wise in their reasons... They do not explain to their children because we learn best when we figure things our on our own." Thor commented.

"I fear that most of my brothers do not wish to learn. I can not return home... I... am unwelcome for having doubts." He sipped the drink again and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why do they drink this?"

"Some for the taste, some for the effect. It is much weaker that what I am used to." Thor took another long swig. "Take no offence, friend, but may I ask what you are?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord." He looked at Thor. "You are a Norse god from Asgard."

"That is right. You are a perceptive one. I am Thor Odinson." He held his hand to the Angel of Midgard. It had been many years since he had heard of the Angels of Midgard, so he was not surprised to actually meet one.

A hand was cautiously placed in Thor's. "I am Castiel."

"Well Castiel, Angel of the Lord of Midgard, let us drink to our Fathers." Thor raised his glass. Castiel copied him. "To our Fathers and their wisdom... May we understand them sooner rather than later."

Their mugs were tapped before Thor began to swallow his drink down with ease. When he set his glass down, he saw Castiel begin to swallow his own.

Castiel set down his glass when it emptied and looked at Thor. "For drinking, how much until you feel... something else?"

"In Asgard, we drank to celebrate; until we felt no more reason to care; or simply did not wish to drink anymore. For you, Castiel, I would drink until you feel no more reason to care. You do not actively seek reason to why and you won't feel distress. It may be temporary, but in that state, you may find clarity to accept your Father's wisdom."

"Then I will require another drink."

For about an hour, Thor drank with Castiel, sharing stories. It was only when his first drinking companion grumbled awake that Thor thought to take Erik back to Jane.

"Castiel, I must take my leave for the night. I thank you for sharing your tales and listening to my own." He clapped a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I hope you continue to fight. These people, and your charges, are worth fighting for."

"I will fight, Thor Odinson. I will try to... visit in the future." Castiel stood with a small wobble. "I believe I still require liquor."

"Then drink, friend. Our Fathers wish for us to learn. ...Sometimes the hard way." Thor gave one last sad smile as he lifted up the semi-conscious man with one arm draped over Thor's shoulders.

"By getting... hammered." Castiel furrowed his brow, wondering if that was the correct term to use.

Thor let out a chuckle. "Should you ever wish to speak again or seek out company, I hope you can consider me a friend to you, Castiel, for I consider you a friend to me."

Thor saw Castiel vanish, but heard a flap of wings, paying credence that he was an Angel that he heard tales of. He hoped to meet him again one day. He shifted Erik's weight.

"Come now, you drank like a warrior, friend." He smiled and began the walk back to the residence of Jane Foster.

* * *

 _ ***I do not condone drinking to deal with life predicaments! Please seek professional or compassionate aide for your physical and mental health!***_

 _Shadowess88: Well then. It's been years. Life is both a blessing and a curse. I... lost a lot of inspiration for a time, and just didn't feel like I could write. I distracted myself with work, had a relationship that ended poorly, and just... I am wanting to try to get back in to writing again. I want to continue my stories on here. My style of writing may change, but I am going to do what I can, when I can. This might get a follow up down the line but for now, it'll be complete (at least until I catch up on my Supernatural). Reviews are loved, but not forced._


End file.
